The Unforgetable First Love
by RayneaLuna
Summary: Nami went home after three years away from her home town, but unexpectedly she met someone she never thought she could meet again after those years! And what's with the little girl who tugged on her! /Curious? Just read then,!/ Sorry for the sucks summary... - -'


**I made another fic… Well, this is a modern life of One Piece. There's nothing like a pirate or big sea here… ^^ Forgive me if you find any OOC in this story. *bow***

 **I dedicate this to all the readers,, May you enjoy my story. , And don't mind to review k,!**

 **DISCLAIMER: the Owner of OP is Oda-** _sensei_ **only. . .**

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

I was walking leisurely while carrying my small suitcase in the airport hall way. Today I returned back to my hometown in Cocoyashi. It's been three whole years I hadn't seen my family. There always something to hold me from going home. I was staying in Grand Island for two years and half after my high school graduation to learn more about Geography but come back home when I heard that my mother was deadly sick. After taking care of her for half a year and let her finally rest in peace, I went to Weatheria for three years to learn about Meteorology. But because of the hard work I had, I never had a chance to return. Oh and if you wonder, my name is Namifia, but usually people just call me Nami.

I just called my sister, Nojiko to tell her I've arrived in the airport. She let me know that she will fetch me a bit later since she has some errands to do. So I said that I'll wait for her in a café near the arrival front gate. I put my cell phone back to my handbag when suddenly I felt something hit my left foot. I looked down. There, a little girl around three years old was holding my leg tightly and was eying me. She has a short blonde hair which reached her shoulder and has dark blue orbs which is looked adorable to me. _So cute… Whose child is she?_ I thought. I was about to ask where her parents are when I heard a male voice behind my back.

"Luna, don't go running and attack people like that!" the little girl below me, which I assume as Luna, looked at the man for awhile then back at me. And cutely said, "Aunty, hold me!" with spreading her hands toward me.

"Here! Pipi will do," said the man again and crouched to gain the same height as his kid. Luna shook her head hardly and hugged my leg even tighter than before. Then, I heard myself interrupted.

"If it's okay, I can hold her for awhile. I still waited for my sister to come too." The man took a glance up to me. At that time, somehow I felt he seem familiar. He stood up still not avert his gaze from me. Suddenly, I was feeling uneasy by the way he looked at me so I quickly avert my eyes to the little girl. _Wait a minute! This wasn't some tricks to seduce a lonesome woman, right?_

"Nami?" I heard my name being called. I looked back at him. _How did he_.. _? And that tone…_ Ya, I used to love my name's being called with that kind of tone, but…

"You're Nami, right?" he asked again to ascertain his guess. I think, he saw my confused face, because afterward he introduced himself. "I'm Luffy. Don't you remember me? We were in the same class when we were in seventh grade," then something clicked in my mind. Ya, that scar, how could I forget?!He'smy seatmate in seventh grade, my first mate in middle school and quite popular back then - as a trouble maker of course. And my first love nonetheless. But when the winter break was over, I moved out of the city. I never heard any news about him and my other friends ever since. Not ever once, well except for Robin, because I coincidently met her a year ago in Weatheria.

Monkey D Luffy. I never imagined I could meet him again after this long time. Up to now, that name still imprinted deep inside my heart. Up to now, the feelings I had still faintly lingering inside. And up to now, my heart still beat faster every time I remember my past with him and the others. Just like a famous quote, _"First Love is_ _unforgettable"_. He hasn't changed that much. How could I don't recognize that scar under his left eye? Only him who has that kind of scar for his foolish act to show his bravery when he was little.

"O-of course I remember you. It's been a long time right? This is quite surprising to meet you here," I said while smiling nervously. Could this be called a coincidence? Or fate?! From all airports around the country, why it has to be this airport? Why must in this town? From all children, why it has to be his daughter? _This is sooo funny!_ I thought. I never expected to meet him like this _._ It somehow made me remember when I met Robin.

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 _ **A year ago…**_

 _I was invited by my colleague to attend her sister's wedding party which coincidently the groom was a senior in Geography club in my high school. After greeting and have a little conversation to both the newlywed couple, I went to an empty table and have a little snack and wine. My colleague was nowhere to be seen. I expect her go men hunting. Well, she's known as Goddess Aphrodite, who used her beauty to charm any male as her prey._

 _When I gulped the white liquid in my shot glass, a tall woman around my age approached my table and asked politely, "May I sit here?"_

" _S-sure," I said. She took a seat in front of me and giggled after a second she sat. I was confused. I think I've seen her but couldn't grab when or where I met her before. And her giggle somehow felt so nostalgic when I heard her said, "It's been a while isn't it? Nice to see you again Nami!" I gasped, and just looked at her bewilderedly for what seem like forever._

" _Robin? Are you really Nico Robin?" I asked surprised. She nodded and I moved to a chair beside her to give her a bear hug while squealing delightfully. "Took you long enough to realize, and by the way it's Roronoa Robin. I gave the name Nico to my daughter," she said after I released her from the hug. I was about to ask her more when I heard a little voice called "Mommy"._

" _We were looking for you everywhere," said a man. The moment I saw him I know it's the green moss-head who usually had a fight with the womanizer Sanji. "Zoro!" I almost screamed and without thinking jump to him. He was surprised at first, but pat my back when he recognized me, "Don't expect to see you here Nami," he said._

 _Roronoa Zoro is a gentle annoying man I ever met. He's kind and caring, more over if it's toward his_ nakama _. Annoying, because he always act according to his will and never really listened to anyone, except Luffy I think. When I introduced Robin to the group back then in middle school, I knew she has her eyes on the moss-head. But I never considered them to go this far. I looked at their daughter, she looked exactly like Robin, has a long straight raven hair with green highlight in some part of her locks._

" _Hey, what's your name?" I asked her once I sat back on the chair beside Robin. Zoro took the other side. The girl crept into Robin who picked her daughter onto her lap. "Nico" she said quietly._

" _I'm Nami, your parents' friend," I stretched my right hand which she took slowly. "You're beautiful like your mother and you have a cool hair too," I complimented. Robin just giggle, I bet most of peoples they met said the same thing about their child. "It's a relief you didn't look like you father, Nico"_

" _Right? I thought the same too," a new voice was heard and when we looked up it was the groom. "Arian_ senpai, _"_

" _What are you guys talking about? She looked like me," denied Zoro. We just laugh at him. Ah, he didn't change at all. He still easily tricked._

" _You know them_ senpai _?" I asked the groom who now sit beside Zoro. His bride wasn't with him maybe she has a talk with her friends too. "Zoro is my little brother classmate back in their college. And I'm working in the same department as Robin, so I know them well enough."_

" _Nami is our friend when we were in middle school," said Zoro even before Arian asked the question. We talked for a while about random things, I never asked about our_ nakama _back then; like Sanji, Usopp, Brook, Franky, the cutest member Chopper, and moreover about Luffy. They didn't tell me anything too. What I know was Sanji inherited his uncle restaurant which not far from the Roronoa household, according to Nico since she seem a bit attached to the blonde chef. Brook was a famous singer which usually I saw in the TV, even go to his concert when it was held in Weatheria and have a lucky chance to meet him personally after his performance. And Chopper was a great young doctor in Grand Island's well-known hospital, this one I read from an on line newspaper._

 _Before I said goodbye to the Roronoas, we took some pictures. I got much photos with only Nico. She has swipe away her shyness not long after Arian joined our table. "I will show the photo to uncle Sanji," she said to me. I just nodded and smile, then Robin said to her, "Well my dear, don't be surprised if your uncle will be bleeding!" Nico just stare confusedly at her mother. I just laugh at her innocent and I said to her that it will be fine to show him the picture._

" _Be sure to keep in touch ok Nami. If I heard anything from the other I'll inform you too. I'd love to have a rendezvous with everyone again," Robin said to me after our friendly hug. "Let's have one, when we could contact everyone," I replied. She just nodded. We went to our separate ways but this time I'm sure we'll meet again, somewhere, sometime, and with everyone._

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 _ **Present Time…**_

After eleven years, I got to meet an uneasy forgettable first love and most importantly he already has a child, which it means **he's married**. Absentmindedly, I looked around us. Seeking for any hinted of another woman but nobody to be found. His big suitcase was placed not far from his leg. _Was his wife not coming with him?_ Then I heard myself asked, "Where's her mother? She isn't coming?"

Luffy just shook his head. _What's that? She really isn't coming?!_ Then I felt my blouse was tugged. I forgot that the little girl still hugging my left foot. Finally, I picked her up in my arms, which made her happy because she gave me a wide grin, just like Luffy used to and earned me to give her a warm smile.

"Nope, it's just the two of us," he said. "Where are you going?" he asked again, changing the topic. I sighed and brought Luna to a nearby bench. I canceled my planning to wait for my sister in the café. The blonde girl in my lap just played with my long wavy hair and sometimes yawned.

"Here's my parent's home town. I just arrived from Weatheria," I answered. "She looked tired," I added, seeing at the yawned Luna. "She's been playing when we were on the flight, come on Luna!" Luffy said and stretched his hands to take Luna back. But the girl shook her head again and circled her little arms around my neck while resting her head on my right shoulder, facing the other way from Luffy's position in my left side. "What's that? Am I ignored now?" he said frowning, I just chuckled a little.

"I bet her mother looked beautiful, wasn't she?" I said as I pat Luna's back softly. I felt like there are some needles hit my heart when I asked, "When did you get marry?" I turned my head toward Luffy, and in return he gave me his owlish look that I still remember.

"I haven't married yet," he said after a quite pause. Now I felt confuse, I stared at him skeptically while he still gave me that look. _What's that supposed to mean?!_

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 **Note:**

 **Grand Island is a pun for Grand Line. Just imagine it was a big city like its name.**

 **The table in the wedding party is a circle table for six peoples.**

 **For their ages, you can count it yourself** \\(^o )/ **I purposely made they have the same age.**


End file.
